Carpe Diem
by Nanase Kei
Summary: As vidas mais simples são sempre as mais difíceis.


**Carpe Diem**

Acorda cedo todos os dias, para preparar o café da manhã. Depois de pronto, vai despertar a família - beija a bochecha de Duda, mexe com carinho no ombro de Válter, e, de passagem, bate no armário embaixo da escada (sempre com violência), e pensa em como preferiria não ter que fazer isso. Suspira. As vidas mais simples são sempre as mais difíceis.

Depois do café, num dia comum, os outros três já saíram - Válter para o trabalho, Dudinha e aquele moleque para a escola - então vai ao mercado. Julga silenciosamente os vizinhos que encontra pelo caminho, com suas roupas amassadas demais, às vezes manchadas, ou, no caso das garotas adolescentes (e algumas vezes _dos garotos_, também, o que a deixava profundamente escandalizada) muito curtas e apertadas. Pensa em como a juventude de hoje em dia é vulgar e degradante, e enxuga as gotas de suor na testa, tentando evitar imaginar como estaria mais fresco se suas coxas estivessem descobertas, porque calor nunca será algo que possa ultrapassar a importância da decência, claro que não.

Ao entrar no mercado, a primeira coisa que faz é olhar ao redor, analisando os clientes. Sabe mais sobre a maioria deles do que suas próprias famílias, a este ponto, sempre atenta a uma nova fofoca a respeito de pessoas que nunca lhe fizeram nada. Sem notar qualquer coisa digna de nota, limita-se a se adiantar para examinar os melões, cruzando por acidente os olhares com uma mulher que já conhece de vista. Em resposta ao seu sorriso exultante, força um cumprimento simpático, encarando o bebê que ela segura nas mãos e sentindo uma mistura de excitação e desprezo ao notar seus dedos sem aliança. Espera que ela se vire para outro corredor antes de se virar e sussurrar para a conhecida mais próxima o _quanto os tempos mudaram ultimamente, _e a mulher cacareja uma risada antes de sussurrar em resposta que é mais provável que o nível de álcool no sangue do namorado dela o tenha feito, e as duas compartilham um momento extremamente agradável com sorrisos extremamente desagradáveis.

Após selecionar dois melões, Petúnia vira o carrinho em direção ao corredor dos congelados, em busca daquelas salsichas defumadas que Dudinha gosta tanto, e é interrompida por um encontrão com uma velha que bate em seu carrinho com tanta força que derruba boa parte das compras. Encara-a furiosa e a reconhece de repente, é uma vizinha com quem já trocou reclamações e chás da tarde mais de uma vez. Prepara-se para o pedido de perdão imediato, mas, ao invés disso, a mulher cai numa gargalhada escandalosa como se jamais tivesse presenciado coisa mais engraçada. Pede desculpas em meio ao riso, como uma demente, aparentemente achando sua expressão igualmente hilária.

Ela aperta os lábios e diz, ríspida, que não vê graça nenhuma. A mulher lhe diz que tem razão, e torna a pedir desculpas; diz que nem sabe mais do que está rindo, e, tomando fôlego, fala que não teve a intenção, que não a viu chegando - que foi como se aparecesse do nada, "_como mágica!"._

Nunca mais falará com ela na vida.

Depois de comprar a comida e reclamar um pouco dos preços com a mesma conhecida de antes, volta para casa, passa o aspirador na sala e lustra os móveis. Quando termina, é pouco mais de três da tarde e suas tarefas já terminaram, então senta-se no sofá e assiste um filme que já viu milhões de vezes, o novo capítulo da novela e a um reality show em que não consegue decidir qual dos competidores a insulta mais. Acaba adormecendo no sofá, e dorme um sono leve por algumas horas para acordar sobressaltada às seis, e correr para começar a preparar o jantar a tempo.

Enquanto desembrulha as compras, olha pela janela da cozinha discretamente. Ela lhe dá uma visão excelente da sala de visitas dos vizinhos mais próximos, que têm o ridículo hábito de deixar as cortinas abertas. Observa a moça vizinha conversando com um homem que não conhece e tenta desesperadamente encontrar algo diferente na interação dos dois, procurando por um adultério, um escândalo, um segredo - por qualquer segredo, na verdade, qualquer coisa para fazer essa tarde, esse dia, esse mês, essa existência valer a pena. Então sacode a cabeça para afastar esse pensamento tolo, e se convence de que está na posição correta - o que acontece, afinal, é que as vidas mais simples são sempre as mais difíceis, isso é fato. Não significa que não sejam necessárias.

Quando Válter e Dudinha e o moleque chegam, a jantar já está praticamente pronto, só falta servir. Ela abre a porta com um sorriso e dá um beijo curto no marido, e um estalado na bochecha do filho. Seu bebê vai para o quarto trocar de roupa, e, enquanto isso, Petúnia conta sobre como a mulher da casa ao lado está definitivamente dando para um homem que parece muito mais novo. Ele ri e diz que já não era sem tempo, que ela é uma vagabunda e o marido um idiota - ele vai _de ônibus_ para o trabalho, pode imaginar? E ela dá uma risada enquanto ele começa a se queixar dos clientes que viu hoje, todos extremamente mal-educados ou extremamente esnobes; de seu chefe, que está se agarrando ao cargo desesperadamente mas o perderá em breve, sem dúvida, como ele já vem dizendo há anos; do clima, que muda a cada cinco minutos sem seguir a menor lógica; e de assuntos variados. Quando ele chega na comida da lanchonete da empresa que ela se lembra de ir tirar o jantar do forno; felizmente, não queimou muito. Vai servindo os pratos enquanto Válter chama os outros dois.

Seu Dudoca dá uma exclamação de empolgação ao ver as salsichas que a deixa mais feliz do que qualquer outra coisa no dia.

Ele então se senta na sua frente e se apressa em encher o prato, e ela se infla de orgulho ao vê-lo, um menino saudável, forte, que vai crescer grande e bonito como o pai. Troca um sorriso de exaltação com Válter, que certamente entende seu sentimento. O quarto canto da mesa é como se não existisse. Conversam sobre o dia de Duda até a hora da sobremesa, quando ela serve o pudim para todos. Os dois elogiam a comida fervorosamente. Ela sorri.

Passa a menor e mais fina fatia com um empurrão brusco para o mais calado componente da casa, e é o murmúrio de agradecimento que a faz olhar por instinto.

Os olhos verdes que a encaram do outro lado a fazem sentir uma parte de si que há muito tempo já deveria estar morta e enterrada.

(Assim como a pessoa que a despertava).

Desvia o olhar mais do que depressa e foca-se na sua sobremesa, engolindo-a em garfadas rápidas e mandando, junto com a massa, aquele sentimento para o fundo de si mesma. Faz questão de deixar uma louça bem suja para ele lavar, e lhe dá as instruções encarando firmemente a pia. As vidas mais certas são sempre as minhas difíceis.


End file.
